


A Present for Bruce

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Complaints and Protests are Useless (Or Coulson and Stark are Stubborn Bastards You Can't Say No To) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Bruce is an emo kid waiting to happen, Crack, I don't know where this came from but I like it, I feel bad for Bruce, Introspection, M/M, addition to the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides that it is high time Bruce starts having some basic amenities (such as a watch, computer, cell phone and JARVIS) always available, Hulk or not.  Somehow, this doesn't include pants, but those are in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Bruce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teegee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teegee).



> So, when I originally wrote the two fics in this series, I didn't intend to make anymore. Then this happened. And the next story that I am currently working on happened. I don't know why. It just kinda did. So it is going to be a lot longer than I originally intended, but there it is. 
> 
> This is really the set up for the upcoming fic that I'm going to write. I hope that you all like my little gratuitous blowjob thrown in there. Along with some Bruce angst, because the world absolutely needs more of that. Anyways. Hope you like this addition and look for more to be coming soon!

“Bruce, where the hell are you?”  

“In the same place I always am Tony!”  Bruce called out, his lips curling in a grin.  

“Oh, you did not just give me the lead in for a pinky and the brain joke.”  

He chuckled.  Tony was staring at him in a way that made him want to kiss him and do things he could not begin to explain.  Like fall in love with him.  That would be a bad idea for everyone involved, including himself.  

"You did!  You sneaky bastard!"  Tony crowed, walking closer to Bruce, a smirk growing on his face.  "The great Bruce Banner, master of all things biological science just made a pinky and the brain joke!"  

"Yes.  I'm the brain of course."  Bruce dead-panned, restraining a grin when Tony gave him a flabbergasted look.  

"How the fuck do you figure that one?"  Tony said, crossing his arms.  

"Because you're the one who asked the lead in question.  Where the hell else would I be besides the lab?  I mean really Tony?  Come on now."  Bruce teased, watching Tony's eyes darken in teasing anger and possibly something else.  He wasn't sure what was hotter.  That he was bantering and teasing Tony about Pinky and the Brain, or the fact that this conversation was starting to have body language undertones that would lead to the much-abused couch in the back of his lab. 

Tony licked his lips and walked closer to Bruce.  "I am not.  Pinky.  Nothing about me describes Pinky."  

He could not argue with that.  Tony definitely wasn't the bumbling sidekick type.  "Then perhaps we need to form our own duo?"  Bruce knew that would derail any thoughts Tony had around making him pay for that Pinky comment. 

"Science bros over Science Hos?"  

Bruce didn't have a chance to stop that laughter that erupted from his lips.  He nearly fell over, he was laughing so hard.  "Tony.  Who the...did you come up with that on the spot?  Are the Science Hos our arch-nemesis or something?  God, don't tell me you've actually thought about this!"  

He crossed his arms and grinned.  "You would be excellent on television.  It would be an adult version and it would be BRILLIANT."  Tony gushed, walking closer to Bruce.  "You are the innocent scientist, in it for the science, where I'm the one trying to seduce you on a regular basis and we fight women who decide that clothing is optional.  And they almost always choose to opt out."  

Bruce fought down more laughter.  He didn't care if Tony had made it up on the spur of the moment.  This was worth it.  Beyond worth it really.  It almost wasn't fair how brilliant Tony could be sometimes.  "Innocent scientist?  How come I have to be the innocent one?  I can't be the seducer?"  The flare of heat in Tony's eyes told him that had been a very good question to ask.  

"Do you want to seduce me Dr. Banner?"  Tony purred, tugging Bruce away from his experiment, pushing him towards the couch.  

Bruce laughed a little bit and pushed back at Tony.  "Maybe.  Perhaps.  We will see.  Were you looking for me for a reason when you walked in?"  

Tony froze and his eyes lit up.  "Yes!  I was!  You need to come into my lab right away!  I have a present for you!"  

"An actual present, or just a cool new toy you want me to see?"  Bruce gave Tony a knowing look and watched Tony do what might have been a blush had it been anyone else.  

"A present just for you Bruce."  Tony said, biting on his lip for a moment.  He tugged on Bruce's hand again.  "Come on."  

He could not resist when Tony wanted to give him something.  He was lit up in a way that he only got when he had finished an exceptional thing...piece of tech, or something of some kind.  Bruce knew he was one of the few people who understood most of the devices that Tony could come up with and as a result he was always the one Tony wanted to share them with.

"All right Tony.  What is that you have come up with exactly?"  

"I can't tell you.  I have to show you."  Tony said, keying in the password to his lab.  "Jarvis, level four lockdown.  Ensure Doctor Banner and I are not disturbed."  

"As you wish sir."  Jarvis said.  

Bruce watched as all of the windows changed from plain glass to an opaque white wall that he knew was far more than just glass now.  He raised an eyebrow at Tony.  "If you are trying to get me to have lab sex, knowing that Jarvis is watching is not exactly convincing."  

Tony pouted before his expression cleared.  "So you want to have lab sex now?"  

He shook his head.  It wasn't that it wasn't an option, but he preferred not to, sometimes.  Only sometimes.  Rarely, really.  Most of the time he didn’t mind.  At all.  But he wouldn't tell Tony that.  It was far more fun to see Tony to try and convince him.  He always gave in, but he made Tony work for it.  Also because he knew Tony saved all of the videos and watched them later.  While jerking off.  Bruce had caught him doing it once.  It had been hotter than...than he should probably be thinking about right now.  That had been a night he and Tony wouldn't forget for a long while.  Maybe he should watch one of those videos and see what Tony’s reaction is.

"Earth to Bruce Banner!"  Tony waved his hand in front of Bruce's face.  "You still with me there buddy?"  He asked, grinning at him.

"I haven't gone anywhere else in the past thirty seconds."  Bruce said, blinking his eyes and staring at Tony.  Right.  Lab sex.  Tempting thought.  But Tony had some sort of present, or thing that he wanted him to see.  He had no idea what it was, but if it was important enough to drag him away from experiments that he actually did need to keep an eye on...well.  For the most part. They actually could be left alone for long periods without any adverse effects, but he pretended not to know that.  

"You certainly looked like it.  Anyways.  You know how I promised I would build you a phone that the other guy couldn't destroy?"  Tony asked, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning too widely.  

Bruce was instantly a little wary.  He couldn't help it when Tony was giving him looks like that.  It made his heart skip more than a few beats.  He could tell that this went far beyond just sex for Tony, but he didn't want to scare him away.  He would have to leave soon. Get them back on proper ground.  Proper distance.  "Yes, I remember.  But that doesn't mean he'll actually hold on to it..."  

"I solved that problem too!"  Tony said, his voice taking on an excited tinge.  He turned around and looked at his worktable.  Ah, there it was!  He grabbed a small silver bracelet and held it out to Bruce.  "Here!"  

He took the small silver bracelet and looked at it, confused.   "Adamantium?  Tony, this'll only break my wrist when I transform.  I appreciate the thought, but I don't think-"

"Oh ye of little faith!  Don't you have more faith in my brilliance than that Bruce?  I'm hurt!"  Tony held a hand over his chest, feigning a pained look.

Bruce rolled his eyes.  "Thank you drama king.  Right.  So I take it this won't squeeze the other guy's wrist to the point of pissing him off a great deal more than we could ever want to?"  

"Of course not!  I designed it.  Here!"  Tony tapped a screen and pulled a blueprint up.  He dragged it over and put the ball of light in front of Bruce.  Spreading his hands in a grand motion, he let the ring expand around Bruce.  

His eyes went wide.  Now that he could look more closely at the structure he could see it was a series of interlocking rings.  "This will change size when I change, won't it?"  

"Give the man a prize!"  Tony said, clapping.  "It is a series of rings, that will sense when you are transforming and expand as much as necessary.  But it will never expand enough to fall off your wrist or be too tight to the point of pain." He held the band up and showed Bruce the face of a watch. "And I made sure it didn't look completely like a piece of jewelry."

"Of course, it is much more than just a watch, isn't it?" Bruce asked, leaning against the table and crossing his arms. 

Tony grinned. He leaned closer and sealed their lips together. He started to pull away, but Bruce's hands dropped to his hips and yanked him closer. The kiss turned filthy before he could stop it.  He wanted it.  Wanted more.  He moaned and pressed closer to Bruce. His hips bucked forward and he rubbed against the other scientist, pleased when Bruce let out an answering moan. 

"Tony...aren't you going to tell me more about this mystery watch of yours?" Bruce gasped, tilting his head back while Tony's lips cut a path down his neck. 

“Absolutely.”  

He waited for Tony to continue, but instead he felt Tony unbuttoning his shirt, his kisses moving down his sternum.  

He paused for a moment and looked up at Bruce.  “What, you meant now?”  Tony nuzzled Bruce’s stomach, feeling the muscles jump under his touch.  

“We were just talking about it!”  Bruce said, his fingers diving into Tony’s hair and tugging against his will.  He wanted Tony’s mouth more right now, and he was so close.  

Tony huffed against Bruce’s skin, pushing the shirt up further.  “It’s also a micro computer and a cell phone.  It’ll project a keyboard onto the ground or any flat surface.  You can work anywhere.  It has a direct link to JARVIS any time you want it.”  He trailed his lips from Bruce’s navel, up his stomach.  

He chuckled and tossed his shirt to the side, looking down at Tony.  Freight train Tony that he could never stop or distract, that would keep going and going, driving him wild, determined to make him accept this gift and all of the others he was determined to give.  “You could have just made me a watch.”  

He slipped his hands into Bruce’s pants and squeezed him, long and slow.  “Now where is the fun in just making you a watch?”  He purred, leaning close to nuzzle Bruce’s neck again.  

“Next time, do me a favor and make me a pair of pants that won’t rip whenever I change to the other guy.”  Bruce mumbled, his hips thrusting up and into Tony’s hand.  

“Already working on it.”  Tony dropped to his knees and worked Bruce’s pants the rest of the way off, tugging them down and around his knees.  “Promise me you’ll wear the watch?”  He whispered against Bruce’s hip.  

“You just want a way to track me in case I run.”  Bruce mumbled, his head falling back.  His fingers made their way up and tangled into Tony’s hair, tugging on the long strands.  

Tony purred and licked a slow strip up Bruce’s cock, from base to tip.  “I won’t deny that.  But I also want you to be able to call for help if you need it.”  He shifted and swallowed the tip, pleased when it got a loud moan out of Bruce.  He hummed and pressed Bruce’s hips back against the table, swallowing him eagerly.  

He felt his heart rate spike, yet, as he was coming to realize, when he was with Tony, there was no danger of the other guy coming out to play.  “Tony...”  Bruce moaned out, licking his lips, trying to think coherently.  It was impossible when Tony was in his lap, sucking away at him, going to town.  Tony had him pinned to the lab table, sucking him hard enough and fast enough that this would be over before he wanted it to be.  

The best way to keep Bruce from saying no to a present was to distract him.  Thoroughly.  Tony smirked and teased his tongue along the slit of his cock.  Good thing he specialized in that type of distraction.  Bruce’s fingers felt right in his hair, tugging and begging for more.  It was perfect.  He sucked harder, hearing Bruce gasp and moan, his hips straining against his hands.  Perfect.  

“Tony...ahh...damnit Tony...”  Bruce licked his lips again, panting harshly, the sound echoing in the quiet lab.  He knew exactly what Tony was doing.  He just wished that it didn’t work every single time.  Tony’s hands moved from his hips to his legs, rough fingertips trailing from his calves to his erection again.  One of his hands left Tony’s hair to grip on the edge of the lab table.  Tony was still wearing all of his clothes, and here he was, naked in the lab.  Again.  

He pulled back and looked up at Bruce, licking his lips slowly, loving the way he could tell Bruce stared when he did.  “Come on Doc.  Do you wanna fuck me, or my mouth?”  

Bruce narrowed his eyes and tightened his fist in Tony’s hair.  “You finish what you started.”  He ordered, a small thrill shooting through him as he watched Tony’s pupils dilate with lust.  Tony immediately went back to work, sucking him hard and eagerly.  Bruce moaned, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of his cock disappearing into Tony’s mouth.  Then Tony did some trick with his tongue, swirling around the tip, and he was gone, his orgasm ripping through him as he shouted Tony’s name.  

Tony swallowed every single bit of Bruce, nuzzling into his hip.  He was hard enough to be painful, his erection tenting his sweatpants in an obscene manner.  “Delicious as always Doc.”  He stood up slowly and grinned at Bruce, his heart doing a flip in his chest.  Who did he have to kill to make sure that he always had Bruce here to debauch in his lab whenever he wanted?  

“You didn’t have to make me a watch Tony.”  Bruce said, his voice soft as he combed his hand through Tony’s hair.  Part of him knew that Tony was still hard and turned on, but the rest of him was determined to enjoy his latest Stark-induced orgasm high.  

He stood up and leaned against Bruce, nuzzling his chest.  “I wanted to.  I get worried when we can’t communicate with either you or the big guy.  What if you got in over your head?”  Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce and hugged him.  “Let me put it on you?”  He whispered, tightening his hold on Bruce.  

His heart skipped an uncomfortable beat.  He didn’t like where this was leading.  He would have to leave soon.  Before the other guy stepped in and did the hurting for him.  “All right Tony.”  There was no harm in saying yes.  And having a watch/cell phone/computer on his person at all times would probably come in handy.  “Still say the pants would have been more useful.”  He teased.  

“I’ll make sure to finish them right away then.”  Tony said, undoing the intricate latch on the bracelet before he held it up to Bruce.  “Left or right?”  

Bruce stared at Tony, the tension between them increasing by the second.  “Left.”  

He snapped the bracelet into place and watched as it went to work, tightening until it sat comfortably on Bruce’s waist.  “Not too tight?  It fits well?”  Tony checked, glancing up at Bruce as he examined the watch.  

He looked down at the thin silver band.  He could barely feel anything there at all.  “It fits perfect.”  Bruce looked at Tony, freezing at the look in his eyes.  He could almost see the thought in Tony’s mind.  That the watch wasn’t the only perfect fit around here.  That the same statement could be applied to the two of them.  It was definitely time for him to go.  

Tony squeezed Bruce’s hand and smirked at him.  “Yeah it does.”  He waited another beat before looking towards the door.  “You wanna head upstairs for round two, or would you prefer to fuck me on the couch?  Again?”  His lips twisted into a smirk as he watched Bruce flush.  

“Upstairs.  I think we’ve made more than enough home movies for you to enjoy on your own.”  Bruce said, adjusting his glasses.  He grinned when Tony laughed.  

“I can never have enough of those Doctor Banner.  Especially where you are concerned.  Now get going before I decide to try and change your mind!”  

Bruce smiled and obligingly made his way upstairs.  The time to leave could wait.  For now.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
